


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°5 : « Héros »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Darth Vader Redemption, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Anakin Skywalker pouvait-il être considéré comme un héros ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici enfin une nouvelle vague de drabbles :) Pour celui-ci, j'ai une suggestion de chanson à faire : « Heroes Will Rise » de J2 & Chroma Music. Elle n'a pas de lien direct avec le contenu du drabble, mais elle m'a inspiré le thème de celui-ci (mon cours d'anglais a aussi insinué cette idée dans la tête xD). Et puis la chanson est jolie, alors pourquoi se priver de la faire connaître ? ;)

Anakin Skywalker avait été le Héros Sans Peur de la Guerre des Clones, le champion de la République contre l'ennemi Séparatiste. Il avait été un Jedi surdoué sauvant des situations délicates et remportant des victoires inespérées en gagnant des batailles que tout le monde pensait perdues.

Ami fidèle et loyal du Chancelier Palpatine, il n'avait pas hésité à se retourner contre l'Ordre Jedi qui l'avait recueilli, lorsque celui-ci avait tenté un coup d'État contre son mentor.

Darth Vader avait alors mené la Purge Jedi avec une grande fermeté, traquant les traîtres sans relâche pour les soumettre à la justice de fer de l'Empire. Il était devenu le héros, la figure du nouvel ordre galactique, qu'il avait protégé et renforcé grâce à ses faits d'armes exceptionnels.

Mais tout cela ne constituait qu'une suite d'événements historiques, à la texture rendue mécanique par l'absence d'émotions humaines.

Si l'Histoire s'était intéressée aux sentiments cachés sous les actes, elle aurait plutôt raconté Vader comme un homme aux multiples facettes, comme un chaudron d'émotions bouillonnantes.

Si l'Histoire s'était intéressée à l'homme caché sous l'armure, elle aurait hésité avant de le qualifier avec autant d'insistance de « héros », car Anakin Skywalker lui-même ne parvenait alors plus à tolérer cet adjectif rapporté à sa personne, malheureux homme empli de tourments suite à toutes ses actions... des actions qui avaient changé la face de la galaxie.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est déjà tout pour cette semaine ! (Et désolée pour le retard d'une journée, normalement c'est une publication dominicale... Sorry *oops*) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) Le drabble n°6 est prévu pour dimanche ;)


End file.
